


Professor Payne

by babyziam



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyziam/pseuds/babyziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Liam Payne is a professor at Zayn's school and he disrupts the class, is told to stay behind and is fucked as a punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn woke up horny as usual.

Being a teenage boy, it was a regular occurrence but it was easy fixed with some lube and the dildo that he'd bought from the local sex shop. The raven-haired boy looked at his alarm clock. It read 6:45.  _Fuck, it's early. Luckily, I have some time to play._ The boy smirked to himself and got out of his bed, his messy hair standing on their ends as he rummaged through his underwear drawer, grinning as he looked at the six-inch, purple dildo. He grabbed his strawberry-falvoured lube and threw the two on the bed before locking his door and slipping off his underwear. Zayn propped a pillow underneath his hips as he uncapped the lid of the lube, a squirted it all over his fingers. His tight taint clenched as he applied the substance over his hole, a breathless moan escaping his lips. 

"F-fuck..." He rubbed a finger in circles around his quivering hole, before slipping one in, his head falling back in pleasure. Zayn slowly pumped his finger in and out, adding another within few seconds. He brought one hand around to stroke his length, that was a good seven and a half inches, and ran the pad of his thumb along the head of his cock- his moaning becoming louder and louder. Zayn kept his eyes closed as he imagined a male figure above him, pretending that his fingers was the man's cock. The seventeen year old, had a very clear image of who the man was.

Professor Payne.

Zayn grabbed the dildo from beside him and slowly pushed it inside of himself, a string of moans and whimpers leaving his plump lips. "F-fuck me, Professor. Feels so good." The boy arched his back in pleasure as the sex toy hit the tip of his prostate. He brought his hand to his nipples, pulling on the pink tips. Getting his nipples played with was one of his most favoured pleasures. "I'm going to cum, Professor. Please, make me cum." He moaned, as the sex toy poked his prostate once more, sending a ripple of pleasure throughout his body. Strings of cum landed all over his chest as he scooped it up on his two fingers and placed them in his mouth. Zayn's cheeks hollowed around the digits, tasting the mixture of his ass, strawberry lube and his cum.

 _"ZAYN, GET UP!"_ His mother screamed from downstairs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ziam smut will be in the next chapter. I promise :)


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn shoveled the rice krispies into his mouth quickly, not quite enjoyed the mixture of flavour he was getting. The cereal and strawberry lube weren't the best mix but he soon got over it as he heard the bus, park outside his house. "Bye mom!" He yelled before quickly grabbing his bowl, putting it in the sink and running outside to the bus quickly with his bad, slung over his shoulder. As soon as he got inside the yellow vehicle, he was greeted with the smiles from his best friends; Niall, Louis and Harry. He sat next to Niall as Louis and Harry were already sharing a seat, cuddling up to each other.

"Get a nice wank in, this morning?" Niall asked, nudging Zayn on the shoulder.

"Obviously. Was a bit rushed though."

"I'm sure, Professor Payne, hurried it up for you." Snickered Louis who had poked his head up from its resting place on Harry's chest.

All of the boys knew Zayn had the hots for their english professor and he didn't really care. He would admit it in a heartbeat. Professor Payne was definitely the hottest teacher on campus. His chocolate eyes melted the raven-haired boys heart, every single time, he caught his glance. The teacher also had an ass that wouldn't quit, especially when he wore his skinny jeans, that outlined his length just perfect. Zayn was a cockslut, in all honesty and he would do anything, just to take a look at his professor's cock. He slipped in his earphones and slid down in his seat, listening to The Beatles play in his ears.

Zayn had a double period of music and a double of art before lunch finally arrived, where he sat at a table with his friends.

"I've got english after this. Y'know what that means?" Zayn asked his mates, a smirk occupying his face.

"What? Oh yeah, you've got Payne-O, so what?" Harry chirped out.

"Today's the day. He's going to fuck me. I can feel it. I saw him in the hallway today, and he's wearing the hottest jeans. His ass looks fucking mint."

"Yeah right, idiot. Like he's going to risk his job, just to have sex with a idiotic student." Harry commented, although it was slightly muffled, due to the half-chewed sushi roll in his mouth.

"Oi, fuck off. By the end of the day, I'll no longer have to imagine what sex with Professor Payne is like. You'll see." Zayn stated confidently before smirking as the bell rang above them. "That's my cue, bitches."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Zayn sat in the front row, to make sure he had the perfect view of his professor.

Liam walked in wearing denim jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and a blue button up shirt, over it. His light brown hair was perfectly styled, and Zayn found himself staring before snapping back to reality at his professor's words.

"Okay. Open up your textbook to page 272."

Zayn smirked and kept watching his professor before turning back to look at Niall who was in the next row. "Doesn't he look ace? You can see his bulge from so far away. I bet it can give a good dic-"

"Mr. Malik." Liam said, his voice stern and clear, making the whole room alert. Zayn quickly turned and whilst he wanted to respond with, "yes, daddy?", he bit his lip and thought of an appropriate answer.

"Yes?"

"I don't appreciate secrets being told in my classroom. Can you please make the class aware of what you were saying to Mr. Horan, minutes ago, when you should've been reading your text book."

"I-it's not really appropriate." He admitted, a dark crimson blush coming over his cheeks.

"We're all mature in this classroom. I'm sure you can share."

"Well, if you really want to know..." He said with a smirk, building up confidence. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. "I was talking about how rad your ass looked in those jeans. I'm sure you could top the fuck out of someone, but baby with the ass, you'd make a sweet bottom." An uproar of laughter echoed throughout the classroom except for Professor Payne who was blushing and staring at Zayn. It was an intense stare and he stayed silent until running his tongue over his bottom lip.

"That's it. Stay after class, Mr. Malik. I will not accept disruptions and such inappropriate comments to be made. Page 272. Now." He stated firmly.

Zayn nodded before turning back to Niall, with his signature smirk.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The bell rang signalling end of class and student after student left until it was just Professor Payne and Zayn left in the classroom. Zayn was whistling nonchalantly, as Liam stared at him.

"Now, I don't appreciate what you did in class. I want you to write, ' _I will not be disruptive and immature in any more of Professor. Payne's classes,'_ twenty times. Come and show me when you're finished."

Zayn nodded and started writing out what Liam had told him too. 15 minutes later, Zayn got out of his chair and walked over to the professor's desk- which in his opinion, looked perfect for being bent over- and handed him the pad of paper.

Liam scanned the paper, his eyes widening at the words.

 ' _I will not be disruptive and immature in any more of Daddy's classes,'_

It was written twenty times and his nostrils flared as he finished reading. "What is this?"

Zayn walked towards Liam, a smirk on his face. 

"I'm so sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to disobey you. I think you need to spank me."

Liam looked at Zayn's figure, and licked over his lips, arousal beginning to strain his cock. "I agree. Bend over my knee."

That didn't take much convincing.

Zayn did as he was told and bent over Liam's lap, his torso rubbing against his professor's sheathed length. Liam, ripped down Zayn's pants and his eyes turned dark in lust. "You always wear panties, you little slut?" He asked before pulling them down too, and delivering a slap to his student's ass. "Such a pretty, little ass. Think you can disobey me? Fuck no." He said, delivering a second spank which made Zayn whimper.

"I-I'm sorry!" Zayn said through whines and whimpers, due to the pain mixed with pleasure from the spanks. His ass was always red after two.

"Count them." Liam commanded, hitting the boy's ass six more times, listening to the pretty boy on his knees, count them out after they were delivered. Payne lifted Zayn's hips and slid his panties off and down his legs, scrunching them in his hand and bringing them up to his nose, smelling the boy's scent. "Fuck. You were a dirty boy, today. I can practically taste the cum and lube." He threw the red lace to the corner of the room and ran his hand between Zayn's ass, putting in a finger dry. A yelp escaped the other's mouth. Liam brought his finger up to his mouth after taking it out of Zayn's ass, moaning and sucking on the lengthy digit. "Tastes so fucking perfect. Gonna taste it straight from the source." He said, picking up Zayn by his waist and bending him over the table.

Liam forcefully spread Zayn's cheek and smirked, looking at his hairless taint. "Can't wait to taste, your perfect pussy. Think you can walk around school, looking so hot and tease me? I don't think so." He licked a strip up the younger's taint, before biting hard into his ass cheek.

"Fuck... don't tease me, daddy. Please. Eat me out, daddy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ziam smut in next chapter. Leave kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
